


Colorful souls

by flower_crown



Series: VIXX AUs [1]
Category: VIXX
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Multi, Soulmates, first encounter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 14:01:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14522163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flower_crown/pseuds/flower_crown
Summary: We all have soul that colors our own.





	Colorful souls

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Drabble that got inspired by this tweet. https://twitter.com/hongstrashbin/status/991548497898885120

Ravi’s pink hair has been faded for about one week or so, it was normal after the break up with Jae. 

It was common that your hair changes to the same color of the person you will date next. The myth said you will date 4 people before meeting your soulmate. 

Ravi didn’t like this so much because sometimes his partners have some ridiculous hair colors. 

Jaw was his 4 partner but he thought that he was gonna be the one, but fate is cruel and they broke up after 6 months of dating. 

It wasn’t love and he knew but he was fond of him and he would be lying if he said it didn’t hurt when they broke up. 

It was Monday and he and Hyuk were taking breakfast in their favourite restaurant. They were ordering the usual coffee and pancakes when Hyuk asked him “when did you changed your hair color?” 

Ravi hadn’t changed hair colors not by own decision though “What are you talking about? Is still a baby pink” 

“No, it’s not is half pink half baby blue” Hyuk told him after taking a bite. 

“It’s strange i haven’t done anything to it” rag said  
“Perhaps is your soulmate color, you know, after all this has been your 4 relationship” Hyuk says. 

It was possible but Ravi didn’t want to start a relationship so soon. 

But fate never gives you want you want. 

———————————————————

It was a week later in a rainy Wednesday, when Ravi saw the soulmate blue hair, it was a blur when he was walking home from the market and he collided with a strong body. He could only say sorry before the other person went away in the opposite way. 

Ravi could only see a side profile a very good side profile. 

———————————————————  
The next time was on a Sunday and he went to a the nearest coffee shop to get his regular. 

When he saw him, he was the barista, which was odd because he was a regular in the place and he hasn’t seen him. 

When he got to the front desk the guy was looking at the window and Ravi could see the very good profile. 

When Ravi was in front of the desk the very good profile turned and Ravi wasn’t prepared to that beauty, the guy was the prettiest guy he has ever seen.

The guy smiled and said “Hello, what is your order?” 

Ravi couldn’t stop himself and says “It’s you” 

The guys face was a little confused until he saw Ravi’s hair and how his hair was half pink half blue just like his. 

The guy smiled and said “Yes, it’s me Hongbin” 

“Ravi” sometimes fate is good, Ravi thought.


End file.
